Ren's Pecs (transcript)
Episode: Ren's Pecs episode begins at the beach. Stimpy is reading a beach magazine. Stimpy looks around and sees Ren with two women. Women: Ooh, what a hero! Stimpy: Don't stay out to the sun too long, Ren. You know you have delicate skin. Ren: Be quiet, you eediot! Can't you see that I'm operating? Man kicks sand in Ren's face, Ren spits out the sand and coughs and rubs his eyes Hey! Who's kicking sand? Why you... I'll kick you into next we- AAahh.. at Strong Man Strong Man: You gonna WHAT, skinny? gulps Did you say something wienie, boy? Ren: Oh no, sir. Strong Man: growls Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh, by the way. I wasn't just kicking sand. Man points at cat litter box, then kicks more in Ren's face, Ren coughs and smiles. Ren: Thank you, sir. smiles Strong Man: laughs Come on, dolls. Let's go play for quackys. Man leaves with the women, Ren was feel grumpy, he shivers and rage anger and his face extremely red. Stimpy comes up. Stimpy: Well, Ren, where'd your little friends go? I threw play? grabs Stimpy and he's about to punch Stimpy. Stimpy was sad and Ren does it, Ren stops and starts tearing up, Ren looks at the skinny hands. Ren: Look at me, Stimpy. What a pathetic wimp I am. sobbing If only I had... huge pectoral muscles! sobbing ocean waves onscreen and Charles Globe appears. Charles Globe: My friend, that's exactly what you need. pose Stimpy: It's Charles Globe! World famous fitness guru and socialite gadfly. Globe rolls his face and stops Charles Globe: If you have large pectoral muscles, no one would push you around again! Ren: But, I am too able to workout. Charles Globe: surprised Workout?! his face and stops, laughs Why, I've never workout a day in my life! And look at me! are very strong Haven't you ever heard of pectoral to plasty? We're living in the future in my friend! All you have to do is move our fat cells for one part of your body and have them protect of your patrieal void. Look how it changed me. a picture of Charles Globe with big knees, Ren was so excited, screams happily, looks at skinny thing and feels sad Ren: I'll always be a wimp! Will I have no fat cells before I got planned. has a butt and sun was shining. Stimpy: I have a lot of cells, Ren. You can have some of mine. Ren: surprised Your fat cells? Stimpy: Don't worry, Ren. After all, I am a card taring professional donor. Ren: Oh Stimpy, you are my true friend. Stimpy, Charles Globe tears up joyful, fades to Institute of Pectology. Nurse Announcer: Calling Dr. Howerd, Dr. Fine, Dr. Howerd! looks at Stimpy, Ren looks back. Doctor: Hmmm, A new feset forticial, mam? Nurse: Mmm-hmm? Doctor: Hmmm... Serious. Alright, Mr. Hoek. Just relax, and breathe deeply breathe deeply and shocked. Ren: Stimpy. Stimpy: Yes, Ren... Ren: If I, don't make it. breathe deeply Take.. take that breathyyyy.... asleep Doctor: The patience deseeded. I'll carb. Knife. gives a knife to doctor Nurse: Knife. stabs Ren. Doctor: Come on, son! I'm trying! and splatters for it's blood Uh oh. Whoops. Flamb. give a Flamb to doctor Nurse: Flamb. Doctor: Oh man! growls Keep it coming! gives another flamb and another overand over and over and over again and it stops Well, the patients open and resetive. Vectral intacmetarial. Nurse: Yes doctor. Grayday bodyfat. Doctor: Okie Doke. a grayday bodyfat splashes at Ren three times, fades the surgial recovery ward Ren: his body Stimpy, you forgot to get his wraps off! I'm gonna die and itchy! Stimpy: his butt Me too. Doctor: Alright boys, what do we say we take these bandages off. Ren: YAY! Stimpy: YIPPEEE!!! Doctor: Just relax, this won't take long. wraps his bandage off at Stimpy, Stimpy has no butt and he feels sad Oh don't worry, son. You steal have your witz. Ren: Hey doc, Me next! ME ME! ME ME! Doctor: Alright alright, scooby dooby dee dah. Dooba dooba wah wah. Rabba dabba kay kay. Sabby dum bum. wraps his bandage off at Ren, Ren has a huge muscles. Ren: Doc, I'm feel great, powerful, DANGEROUS. At last! maniacally COME ON, YOU! grabs Stimpy and go for the beach. We're going to the beach! to the beach, Stimpy was creating a sweater, looks at Ren Women: Ohhh, check it out. Wow. Strong Men: Well well well. shocked If it isn't the little mosquito men. With big new muscles or less. Have you come to teach me a lesson? abs smash at Strong Men Ouch! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME! abs smash to the ground side to side at Strong Men, spins around and throws the Strong Men and falls to the water, SPLASH! Ren: Well, that's that. Two Womens: Mmmm... Ren: Hey Stimpy, me and the babes are gonna take off. Stimpy: sad Oh, so you're leaving then? Ren: sad Yeah, I guess it's time for me to move on, ol pal. Stimpy: Well, I'm not surprised. You don't need me slowing you down now. sobbing Here. Ren: A muscle shirt. Stimpy: I admit it. sniffs Just for you. Ren: muscle shirt, happy It's, it's beautiful. Thanks man. Stimpy: You go on now. Go. Go on. sniffs Before you change my mind. Get outta here. Go. GO! walks off sadly, Stimpy sobbing Find... sniffs Ren can be happy. giggles was running with two womens in slow motion, Ren laughs maniacally and the iris stops at Ren's head. Ren: narrating And there you have it. Who would if thought that from the sad and homble beginnings that I was dangling to become... A hollywood legend. iris was closing and the iris was opening to Hollywood. First, I did a few action pictures. Director: And... action! was fighting a spatula with his sword Director: CUT! was a brave one and Mr. Horse does it too. Director: Aprintive. takes a pictures about Ren's Pecs. Ren: narrating I did a little maddlering worker have come. You know, bake cakes stuff. I tell ya, the minions couldn't get enough of you. Now here I see it, water of a glory my flame and fortune. But I never forgot that we own it all to one person, one friend whos there for me and I NEEDED HIM! Yes sir, I own it all to... Stimpy: offscreen Your prone smoothie, sir. Ren: Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks. the smoothie Hey! Stimpy: offscreen Yes sir? Ren: You're facing the wrong way. Stimpy: offscreen Oh, sorry sir. Forgive me. Ren: That's better. his lips and shock Hey! You! Come back here! Stimpy: Yes sir? Ren: Uhhh, you look familar. You worked here for long? Stimpy: No sir, I-I-I just started today. Ren: Hmmm... Get back to work. Stimpy: Yes sir! off He's so happy. off Ren: Now where was I? Oh yeah. Ren: narrating The guy who made it all possible... Stimpy: narrating Charles Globe! to black, the episode ends. Category:Episode Transcripts